Mikadzuki High
by animelova156
Summary: Tenten receives a letter from one of the most famous schools known to man, but when she arrives there she finds something totally different from what she expected. Eventual Sasuten. Rated T just in case
1. The 1st Day

Summary: Tenten gets a letter from a very famous school but when she arrives there it's not all what she thought it to be. Sasuten

So I'm starting on a new story cause i have a MAJOR writer's block on The New Dimension.

This story will be Sasuten cause I think that couple is really cute! . But it doesn't really show it in the first chappie.

ENJOY!

* * *

Monday was always the hardest day for me. I often wondered which party I wasn't invited to over the weekend, or which rumor was started because I did something stupid the week before, but this Monday was different. My parents had been relocated for their jobs, and they had to move to a small town called Jokamachi (1). Fortunately for me, my parents decided that I was old enough to live by myself in Tokyo, where I went to a public school and was made fun of because I didn't fit in. Now why would I want to stay in my horrible school and not start over anew? It's simple. I had just been able to get rid of my nickname the "new girl" and I wasn't keen on getting it back. A few days before my parents finalized their move, I had received a letter from Mikadzuki (2) High, one of the most prestigious high schools known to man. The letter read…..

_Dear Ms. Tenten Tanaka:_

_ You have been accepted and given a full scholarship to Mikadzuki High Campus in Konaha, Japan. The new term starts on September 8__th__, 2010. It is required to bring home necessities for your stay in our dorms, and the list of school supplies on the sheet attached to this letter. Please arrive at the school a few days before term starts so you settle in and find your classes. Your schedule and dorm number will also be given to you when you arrive here._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Principal Tsunade_

This was horrible news to me, but my parents we so happy when they read the letter. "This is wonderful!" They said. I was about to start complaining but I realized that my parents were truly happy about me being accepted into this school. So I did a stupid thing and agreed. Oh boy, I wish I hadn't done that.

* * *

"Alright Tenten. Deep breaths. You can do this." It was Wednesday morning on September 8th, the first day in a new school. Tenten stood outside of the main building, debating whether or not she would go in. She had arrived at Mikadzuki High three days before when her parents had dropped her off and walked her in. The main office had given her schedule and told her which dorm she would be staying in. At that time she wasn't nervous and had gladly accepted her room key and told her parents to follow her (since she had the map). The dorms were nice enough, though nice was an understatement. They had a lounge room, a game room, a kitchen, a pool and Jacuzzi out back and all of those rooms had flat-screen TVs in them. Her dorm room was even nicer. Two bunk beds stood opposite of each other against the wall. Under the beds were desks. A smaller flat screen TV was placed against the window and two bean-bag chairs were in front of it. Next to one bed was walk in closet that was about 4 foot wide and 5 foot long. Tenten's clothes were already placed in the closet but so were another person's. The office lady had told her that her roommate wouldn't be here until the first day of school, and the first day of school it was. Tenten took a final breath and slowly walked through the doors into the school. "Um…..Where am I supposed to go now?"

* * *

"All right everybody!" The teacher clapped to get the students attention. "Now, I know that you're all excited to be back here this year, but let's calm down and get serious. This year we'll be holding a…." the teacher stopped in mid-sentence because the door slammed open and a young girl ran in. "I'm so sorry I'm late I got lost." She blurted out quickly. The teacher smiled and motioned for her to stand next to him. "Before I carry on with my announcement," he began "I would like to introduce a new student. This is Tenten Tanaka and she will be joining us for the rest of the year and on." He then turned so he faced Tenten. "My name is Mr. Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year." Kakashi then turned back to the class. "Now to find you a seat. There's an empty desk in the back next to Naruto. Naruto raise your hand." A boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes shot his hand up in the air and smiled. Tenten smiled back and slowly inched towards her seat in the back.

When she sat down, Kakashi began his speech that he had started before Tenten had arrived. According to him, the school was holding the same contest they held last year. Since Tenten wasn't there last year, she had no idea what Kakashi was talking about, and drifted into a deep thought about how the school was so far.

"So how do you like the school so far?" A voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

Tenten turned her head and found out that the voice came from the kid from before. "Um, I guess its okay. The campus is really nice, um, Naruto was it?" He smiled at her again and began to say, "Yea it is, considering how the school is known worldwide. If you want, I can show you around the school later, and you can meet my friends."

_Wow, this kid is actually really nice. I guess hanging out with him won't be so bad._ Tenten thought. "Sure, I would be glad to." She began, but realized that the teacher was walking out of the room, and the class suddenly got really loud. One girl in the front stood and began walking towards her. As soon as she stood in front of Tenten's desk she slammed her hands down and the whole class got quiet.

"So you're the new girl. I expected you to be something….more." She said as she eyed Tenten from head to toe.

"And you are?" Tenten said, a little pissed.

"Moi?" The girl said while smirking. "You don't know the famous Sakura Haruno? That's a shame. I'm known in around 30 countries because of my ability. I can bet that yours isn't as amazing as mine. Would you tell me yours by any chance?" Sakura ended in a sweet tone.

"Ability?" Tenten looked confused. "What do you mean by ability?" Everybody looked at her in shock, including Naruto.

Sakura broke the silence with her obnoxious laughter. "You mean you came to this school not even knowing what it was for? I knew that your transfer must have been a mistake. The teachers won't notice, but I can bet you won't even last a week, and trust me, I'll make sure of it."She said to Tenten and smirked, before turning around and walking back to her seat.

_Well so much for a welcome._ Tenten thought before turning towards Naruto and asking what was up with Sakura. "Well, I guess you can say that she's a bit of a stereotype of what you would think a popular girl acts like." He began. "She actually was a really nice girl a few years back but once we hit high school she became a really mean person. She got her little group, which I think you'll meet next period, and started obsessing over little things like nails, shopping, and the worst one, boys." Naruto suddenly had a really big smile on his face. "But you can relax; I'm sure she knows what your special ability is and was just jealous. I mean, once you guys spar in gym, she'll be the last one laughing, right?"

"Yea, about that Naruto." Tenten said in a low voice. "I, um, really had no idea what you guys were talking about." She finished, smiling.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed, making everybody's head in the classroom turn towards them. "Sorry, sorry." He said to everybody and turned back to Tenten. "So you weren't just trying to get on Sakura's nerves back then?"

"Uh, yea. What did you mean by special abilities?"

Naruto sighed and smacked his forehead. "You really came here without knowing what this school specializes in? Well in normal words, I guess you could say this is a special school for people that have superpowers."

Yep. Stupid mistake indeed.

* * *

(1) Jokamachi is actually a district in Hagi which was once a samurai town. I looked up all of this online but correct me if I'm wrong.

(2) I believe it means crescent moon. If it doesn't blame the online translator.

Sooooo what do you think?

PLLEEAASSEEE leave reviews! Constructive criticism approved!


	2. Meeting Sasuke

I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been reaalllyyy long since I last updated but there are reasons why. Let's just say that Freshman year is NOT a walk in the park. ANYWAYS, this chapter is actually not the whole chapter, I have more to it but my friend said that I should just put up what I have so people don't get impatient. (She said that, not me)

On the brighter side, YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND WE WENT TO NYAF! I am no longer a con-virgin. _ Though I did get kinda raped by a Russia since I went as China from Hetalia.

By the way, If you can find the two paragraphs that I didn't write (My friend is my 'editor') then you'll get a cyber cookie!

ENJOY!

* * *

* * *

Homeroom and 1st period had flown by when Kakashi came back from whatever he was doing. I couldn't help but feel nervous with all my classmates looking at me when the teacher turned around, so when the bell rang that signaled 1st period had ended, I dashed out of the room and into the hallway. I could hear Naruto's footsteps behind me, but didn't bother to look back or wait for him.

"Tenten!" Naruto called behind me. "You're about to walk into…" he started, and before I knew it my butt had made contact with the floor and I was looking at a pair of blue faded skinny jeans. My head and eyes slowly tilted up the skinny jean clad legs to what I could describe as the face of an angel. Pale skin and raven colored hair in a stylish cut met my brown orbs and then I saw his eyes. Deep pools of onyx stared me down, slowly pulling me into their everlasting depths. I was almost completely drowning within them before a pale hand interrupting my vision broke me out of my thoughts so quickly I couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful boy in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and muttered a "thanks" under my breath. Naruto came up behind us, and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it looks like you met Sasuke." He smiled and looked at the boy whom I had bumped into.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yep." Naruto answered, removing his hand from my shoulder and walking behind Sasuke. "This emo guy right here is my best friend. We've known each other since….probably when we were little kids." He said, and immediately smiled when he looked past me.

"Hinata! Over here!" He yelled and waved. "Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other. Hinata promised me to help me with the stuff I didn't get last year." He winked at both of us and walked down the hallway to the girl he shouted to.

"So, um, Sasuke." I started. What was I supposed to say? The only person I had a real conversation with was Naruto and he did most of the talking. "Who's Hinata?" I finally asked. I guess I wanted to know because she looked like a really nice person.

"Hinata? She's Naruto's girlfriend. They've been going out for about 4 months so if you wanted to hook up with Naruto I'm afraid it's a little too late." He said.

God, all I asked was a simple question and this guy goes and turns it around into something stupid. I guess he noticed that I was mad because he smirked and said, "Relax, it was a joke. You didn't seem like you were interested in Naruto anyway."

"Well thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastically.

He smirked again but didn't say anything. "What period do you have now?" I started again. Maybe talking to Sasuke wouldn't be so bad. At my old school I always tried to lay low so I didn't have many friends, and the ones that I did have were more of talkers than listeners. It felt good to have somebody listen to me now.

"I have chemistry. What about you?"

"I have chemistry too! Tell me truthfully; are all the classes here really hard?"

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Um, I thought that they would be, considering that this school is really well known." I said a bit embarrassed.

"No, the courses are pretty normal for a well known school. You'll see." He said.

I wondered what he was talking about but finally realized we had arrived at class.

* * *

The classroom was really big for only having a few students. There were 4 rectangular tables on the right side and left side of it, and the teacher's desk in front of all of them. Two people sat at each table, so there were only 16 kids in the class, including me. Unfortunately, Sakura was in this class too. What was weird was that as soon as Sasuke and I walked in, she came right up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god! I didn't know that you were in this class!" She said to me.

I twitched as soon as she made contact, but I ignored it and gave her a fake smile. "Sakura, it's nice to know that at least one person I know is in this class." God, I needed to puke after saying that.

"We're going to have so much fun together!" She said to me and smiled at Sasuke. I got it now; she was just trying to impress him. I immediately hugged Sasuke's closest arm and looked up to him with puppy dog eyes. "Can I sit next to you? We still need to finish our conversation." I said to him. I wouldn't have thought that would work but Sakura's face became a dark shade of red, and so did Sasuke's. Was he blushing? Nah, that couldn't be possible, but he shrugged by hands off his arm and told me that I could.

Once we got to his table, the teacher began to talk about atoms in elements and combining them would take sheer force or something along the lines of that, but I wasn't paying attention. "So what's up with you and Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a long story." I sighed. Well it really wasn't but I didn't feel like explaining the whole deal between Sakura and me.

"C'mon. You can tell me. Don't worry; I probably hate her as much as you." He said and gave me a true smile instead of a smirk.

"I guess we just got off on the wrong foot." I sighed again. "I didn't do anything and get gets all up on me saying that I won't last a week because I don't have a freaking superpower or some shit like that." I huffed.

I expected him to say something but instead he chuckled, and that eventually grew into a laugh.

"You're telling me that the reason why it looks like you and Sakura want to rip each other apart is because of a stupid first impression?"

Well he made it sound so simple. "Well no, yea, I don't know!" I almost screamed at him.

"Relax Ten, I was just joking." he said in a soothing tone. I didn't know why but there was something about Sasuke's voice that made me calm down immediately, but then I realized something.

"Did you just call me Ten?" I asked surprised. Did he just give me a pet name? I thought only couples had those things. I blushed at the thought of Sasuke and me dating. It wasn't possible, and anyways, a guy like him probably already had a girlfriend.

I wasn't the only one who blushed though. As soon as I had asked that question, Sasuke's face turned a bright shade of red. "Well it's, it's a nickname. Cause Tenten's a mouthful so I just decided to shorten it."

"Oh." I said a little disappointed. Why did I feel this way? I couldn't really explain it; it was like my heart was beating as fast as it could.

"Hey, Sasuke? I was wondering why you haven't asked me about me not having a power. I mean, don't you think it's weird?"

"Of course I think it's weird." He began, and I my face quickly broke into a frown. "But you seem like a really nice girl, so I'm sure for whatever reason you came, it's good enough for me." And he ended with a smirk.

My heart felt like it was about to explode now. Sasuke seemed to accept me even though I was the weird, new girl who was missing something that everyone here seemed to have, powers. But, I thought, why didn't my body react the same way when Naruto did practically the same thing? It just didn't make any sense! At this point all I could do was give him the biggest smile I could give even though my heart and mind were racing a million miles an hour.

* * *

Well that's it for now! Did you find the two paragraphs? Next chapter I'll be explaining everybody's powers but please don't get mad if I take a long time to upload it. And a second note, if you see anything that's wrong, spelling or grammar wise, please tell me cause me and my friend aren't perfect. _

Now let's press that review button, shall we?

(If you can't wait for nxt chapter and wanna know their powers I have no problem telling you in a PM, but I would wait for the nxt chapter .)


	3. Powers!

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRYY! It's really hard for me to find time to write and work on my stories, but luckily enough I managed to finish this chappie yesterday.**

**ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

Lunch came 3 periods after Chemistry. In my old school, our cafeteria was a crummy little room about the same size as our classrooms. Actually it probably was a classroom before they put grease stained lunch tables in it, with dirt crusted benches for seats. Hey, it was a cheap public school, not a private one, but you wouldn't be able to explain my shock when I walked into this school's cafeteria. Instead of the rectangular lunch tables, there were circular ones about 6 feet from each other. I glanced over toward the lunch line to see if they had good food or not, and my mouth began to water. There was roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, meat, vegetable, and seafood lasagna, fresh off the grill hamburgers, and so much more that I didn't even recognize. This was school lunch food? It looked like we were in a gourmet restaurant! After admiring the food, I realized that Naruto was sitting at a table with Hinata, Sasuke, a brown-haired kid with red paint on his face, and another brown-haired kid that looked like he was sleeping. I walked over to them and plopped my bag down in between Sasuke and Hinata. I met Hinata in my 4th period class. She had been extremely nice to me but on the other hand she was also almost unnaturally quiet. Thankfully she was my dorm mate instead of someone like, say, Sakura.

"Tenten!" Naruto cheerfully called me. "I didn't know that you had lunch with us! We could have met you somewhere and could have walked here together." I guess being friends with Naruto was a good thing. He could always put a smile on my face.

"It's alright Naruto. I found the place just fine." I smiled back at him. "But to make up for it, wanna give me the rundown of this place?"

"Oh, that's easy. I guess you already figured out that none of us are normal." "Except for me." I whispered under my breath. I guess Sasuke heard me because he turned toward me and mouthed the words "Don't worry about it."

Naruto seemed to not notice Sasuke whispering and went on. "But basically this school was built so that people like us can learn how to control our powers. For example, I am a doppelganger, meaning I can make clones of myself."

"I know what it means Naruto." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Heehee, I guess you do."

"Then what are your powers then?" I said while looking at Sasuke and Hinata.

"W-we-ll, I'm a-a shape-shifter." Hinata said.

"And I'm a pyromancer." I looked in confusion at Sasuke. "What's a pyromancer?"

"It means he can control fire." Naruto jumped in before Sasuke could say anything. "Isn't that so cool? But it also takes a lot more control to master it, not to mention how dangerous it is."

Dangerous? Sasuke smirked at me. "You scared now?"

"You wish Sasuke." I smiled and punched him in the arm. He was about to make a comeback when I heard a cough and a snore. Turning to look next to Naruto, I realized I had totally forgotten about the two strangers sitting at the table. "Aren't you forgetting about someone?" the guy with the paint on his face said.

"Hah, sorry about that Kiba. Tenten this is Kiba, one of my other friends, and the lazy one there sleeping is Shikamaru." Kiba smiled but my eyes were focused on the small dog on his head.

"Oh, this is Akamaru. He's like my best-friend and brother in one person."

"He's so cute!" I almost screamed. "But I thought pets weren't allowed in school?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well Kiba has sort of an attachment to animals. All animals like him, but dogs like him the best." Naruto explained. "That's basically what his power is. Oh, and the lazy butt over there has telekinesis."

Everybody had such cool powers; again I doubted myself to whether or not I should have come here, and to make me feel even worse Sakura had just walked in with her posse.

"Oh crap this day just gets better and better." I muttered. "Who are those people walking next to her?" I asked Sasuke.

"Well the boy is Neji, he's her boyfriend. The two girls behind her are Ino and Temari." I gave him a look when he said "he's her boyfriend" and he laughed. "I know, it's hard to believe, but that doesn't mean that he's her only boyfriend."

"Well that explains why she was all up on you today in chemistry." I murmured. "What are their powers?"

"Keeping tabs on them?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I would do that too if I were the new kid." I gave him another aggravated look when he mentioned me being the "new kid," but it quickly went away when he laughed and told me that he was complimenting me. What kind of compliment was that? Then his face became serious and told me to stay away from them.

"All of them are extremely dangerous, and not to mention on the Student Council, and it definitely doesn't help that you don't have any powers of your own yet."

I gave him a they-wouldn't-have-the-guts-to-mess-with-me smile but on the inside I was completely terrified. "You still didn't answer my question." I pointed out to him.

"Oh. Hm, let's see if I can remember. Neji has x-ray vision and the ability to create force-fields. Temari is a wind rider, which means she can control air. Ino can control people with her mind. Sakura has amazing healing abilities. Just stay clear of them and I say you'll be fine."

After everything that Sasuke had just told me, the only thing that stuck in my head was, "Sakura has amazing healing abilities".

"You've….got to be kidding me. Sakura? Healing? That completely contradicts her personality!" I almost screamed at him.

"It's surprising, isn't it?" Naruto smiled. "Sakura's personality brings people down while her powers help people get back on their feet. That's why she kept on saying she was so famous. She's saved a lot of people's lives."

The fact that Sakura could be so cruel and yet help people couldn't register in my mind. I regarded it as a joke but stuck the piece of information in the back of my mind. "What would happen if you stood up against them?" I asked, eager for more.

"You would be expelled."

I jerked my head towards the voice, and realized that it was Kiba who had spoken up. I would have thought that he was joking but the pained look on his face told me different.

"One of my best friends, a few years back, had gotten in a fight with Ino because she was picking on the people with weaker powers. What Ino didn't know was that Ren was stronger so Ino ended up being 'beat up' I guess you could say and was humiliated to death. Since Sakura is both her best friend and the president of the student council, the news traveled fast to her. The next day, Ren didn't come to school and later on I found out that she was expelled."

"That's…terrible." I commented. What else was I supposed to say? Good for her? "It's even more terrible how Sakura can stoop that low…."

In the few seconds that I had finished my sentence, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

Looking up to Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, I asked what period they had next, hoping that it was the same as mine.

To my delight, all of them had gym with me.

* * *

The building that held the gym was only a few minutes' walk from the lunch room. Halfway through, Naruto and Sasuke left because the boy's locker room was on the opposite side of the gym. They reassured me that Hinata knew where she was going and would lead me to the girl's locker room. Talking to Hinata isn't the hardest thing to do, but sparking up a conversation is. Lucky enough I remembered something that Sasuke has told me earlier and decided to bring it up.

"So, Hinata, I heard you're going out with Naruto." I smiled at her.

"I'm guessing you heard that from Sasuke, huh?" She smiled back.

"Wait." I stopped in my tracks. Was it just me or did Hinata stop stuttering? "How come you're not stuttering anymore?"

"It seems that I only do that in front of Naruto." She smiled again. "Even though we've been going out for a few months, I still get nervous every time I'm near him."

At that point we had reached the girl's locker room and I followed Hinata to her gym locker. She told me that I could choose any one I wanted, and I already had the gym clothes that the school had given me.

"Anyway, I think you should learn to stop stuttering Hinata." I claimed while wagging my finger at her. "I think your voice sounds much prettier this way and I'm sure Naruto would like it too." The shy girl turned away from me but I could see her blush from where I was standing. "You're lucky enough to have a guy that, as far as I can see, is funny, handsome, and loves you more than anything." For some reason when I finished my sentence, my mind immediately went to the thought of Sasuke. Before it went farther than that though, I shook the thought out of my head and looked back at Hinata.

"I guess…it really couldn't hurt to try, right?" She said in a soft tone looking down at the floor.

I couldn't help smiling at the girl that stood before me. Hinata was so pure, and I was happy that someone like her had a boyfriend like Naruto instead of a scumbag that treated her like dirt. "C'mon Hinata, we gotta get into the gym before we're marked as late!" I smiled while pulling her behind me.

…

"WELCOME BACK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" The green-spandex wearing gym teacher yelled at us, although we were only about one foot away from him.

"Ouch, my ears. He does know that we're not standing that far from him, right?"

Hinata was standing to the left of me, with Naruto next to her, and Sasuke was to my right. I wasn't expecting any of them to answer my question, considering I couldn't even hear my own thoughts when this teacher talked.

"My name is Mr. Gai, and am the gym teacher for you YOUTHUL students! I'm glad to see that all of you have come back to this YOUTHFUL school for some more YOUTHFUL learning! Being the first day, we won't be sparring right off the bat, but we'll do some YOUTHFUL exercises for the minds and bodies of you YOUTHFUL children! Now I want you to get in groups of 5 and stand on the line in front of me!"

"I'm guessing Mr. Gai has mostly youth on his mind." I joked to my friends standing around me.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it after a few months." Naruto laughed back. "But regarding what we're supposed to do right now, shouldn't we get a fifth member?"

"Please, I'm sure we can do whatever we're supposed to do with just us four." I answered him while rolling up my sleeve.

"Sure, but you haven't seen the gym class here Tenten." Sasuke commented and rolled his eyes at my action.

"Why, what's so special about it?" I began to say, but was cut off by our gym teacher.

"I see that we have uneven numbers here, so one of the people in a group of four will have to YOUTHFULLY run twice." He said while giving off a smile that could have easily blinded a person. "We will be doing YOUTHFUL relay races around the gym, five times!"

Okay, I hated running and all, and relay races I could handle, but as soon as that teacher said five time around our got damn gym that was about the size of a football field, I could have screamed. And I did, but soft enough so that only the three people around me could hear it.

Sasuke smirked at my panicked face and whispered into my ear, "Told you so."

* * *

"I…am…NEVER…...going gym class again." I groaned. Luckily enough I had study hall 7th so I was able to go to the nurse's office and lay down in a cot. Luckily Sasuke and Hinata had a study hall too so they were able to go with me.

"Oh, Tenten, was it? It's so nice to see you again!" The sound of the she-devil drifted into the room from the doorway. "You too Sasuke." She added as I heard her voice go up a pitch, and felt Sasuke's hand twitch next to me.

Unluckily, Sakura also had a study hall, and guess where she usually spent her time?

"Wonderful, just wonderful. My life just sprouted rainbows and ponies." I whispered underneath my breath, but Hinata had heard me and covered her mouth before her laugh could come out.

"I was just wondering." Sakura began to speak, putting on an innocent face. "Friday we're starting to spar in gym, and I was just wondering if I could fight you."

Why, would she ask me that? She knew as well as Naruto and Sasuke that I didn't have any powers, so what would be the point of asking me something a trivial as that? I first whispered to Sasuke and Hinata if they could leave the room, because I knew she was just acting her innocence.

After they left, I began our real conversation. "All right Sakura, drop the innocent act cause we all know you're only doing that for Sasuke."

Sakura's innocent smile slowly grew into an evil one before I continued to talk.

"Now, why the hell are you asking me to fight with you in gym on Friday when you know perfectly well that I don't have any powers?"

"Just a little fun." She smirked at me. "And I suggest you do what I say or else."

"Or else?" I smirked back at her. "What are you going to do, expel me? I never wanted to come here in the first place."

"Expel? Oh, no no no. If you don't fight me on Friday, your little 'secret' might just _slip out_ and you'll find yourself in the middle of some big trouble from the other students. Not to mention you'll be humiliated in front of the whole school." Her evil smirk grew even wider. "But then again, even if you DO decide to fight me on Friday, you'll still be humiliated in front of the whole class so there's really no good side to this for you."

Sakura started to cackle as she walked out of the door and waved her hand at me. "I'll see you Friday!" She shouted as she suddenly disappeared.

"Just great. You're in some deep shit now Tenten." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. I have the next two chapters in my mind but the only problem is I have to actually find time to WRITE them...**

**I'll give you a hint though, Tenten MIGHT get her powers next chapter. *wink***

**Please leave a review!  
**


End file.
